


Say it's Carol Singers

by romashka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Inspired by Love Actually, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Jade needs to tell her, even though nothing can come of it now.





	Say it's Carol Singers

Snow swirled in Jade’s face as she made her way down the dark street. In one hand she held a set of placards, in the other a CD player, and in her heart, a romantic notion. The CD player was somewhat anachronistic, but Jade understood that if you were going to re-enact a scene from a beloved Christmas movie, everything was in the details. She’d just had to make some minor adjustments, to reflect Rose’s and her immortality for instance. By the time she reached Rose’s house, her black hair was covered with snowflakes that, befitting her aspect, looked like stars on a clear night.

She turned on the CD player, and Silent Night began to play. She set it down on the step. Wiped her glasses. Breathed. Rang the doorbell. On hearing Rose’s muffled “I’ll get it”, she almost turned and ran.

The door opened and there she was. Beautiful, warm, glowing. Happy, and no longer haunted. She was wearing a cream sweater dress that showed off her curves, and Jade caught herself thinking, _you would never have worn that before._ “Oh, hi, Ja-”

Jade shook her head urgently and held up the first sign: _Say it’s carol singers_.

“It’s carol singers,” Rose called upstairs after only a moment’s hesitation. She and Kanaya did not actually celebrate Christmas, but they knew that many of Earth C’s inhabitants did.

“Be Generous,” came Kanaya’s response.

Jade began to flip the signs.

_Since it’s Christmas_

_(And at Christmas you’re meant to tell the truth)_

Oh God, thought Rose. Surely she couldn’t be...she was.

_I have to tell you…_

_That I fell in love with you years ago._

“Oh...”

_Hopefully by next year, I’ll be dating one of these girls…_

Rose covered her mouth and laughed. The following sign was covered with what she recognised as Dave’s expertly drawn illustrations of ‘sexy’ Carapacians. Wait - had she told Dave she was doing this?

_But for now I can say, my wasted heart will love you_

“No...Jade, no...” she whispered. She wasn’t smiling now. And ‘my wasted heart’...hell. That was serious. That was more like something _she’d_ write than Jade.

_For all the future I can imagine._

Jade turned off the music as it reached a natural break. She felt like she should have made another sign, but there wasn't really anything more to say. The silence cut them both to the core. As Jade stood there, illuminated from behind by the streetlight, Rose was reminded of another glow. She put it from her mind, and Jade picked up the CD player and wordlessly turned away.

Rose knew she ought to have gone back inside, kept her life tidy, and pretended this had never happened. But as usual, what she felt was messier than a Derse dreamer’s bedroom, and, her being Rose, there could surely be no universe in which she didn’t run out after her.

So she ran, and she tapped Jade’s shoulder, but Jade was already turning round.

Their lips met.

Rose felt the urgency of it all, her hands on Jade’s face and Jade’s clasped around her shoulders after only a moment’s hesitation. And then it was over. They stood there for a moment longer, the wind ruffling their hair. “I think,” said Rose, finally, “I have to go now.”

As they parted, as Rose returned to her home and her Kanaya, they both thought it was almost worse this way. Almost.


End file.
